Brave Adventures
by Far-Set77
Summary: I'm having no luck here, this is basically supposed to be what Brave Shorts was supposed to be but I had to do this instead. It's mostly based around my adventures in Brave Frontier. Rated T because you never know what's gonna happen... Hehe...
1. Trial 001

**Sorry guys, I wasn't sure how to write yet and those words apparently ended up there... No idea how...** ** _ANYWAYS,_** **lets get on with the real stories.**

* * *

 **Trial 001**

I was on my way to what I believed was gonna be the hardest fight I've ever faced... Even more difficult than the demon hunting. _Hmmmmm, I wonder who he meant when he says "familiar"? Guess I'll find out when I get- "_ RED!" Shouted a feminine voice, rudely interrupting my train of thought. "Where were you!? I thought I told you to be here at 8a.m. sharp!" Shouted the Ember Charm, "Yea, yea. Too bad I was cleaning up the messes you 'good' spirits made while I was away at Breeze Beach." I replied with sarcasm as Fiora was still in my face. "Geez, can't we get this over with, I need to head back to Arelle( **A/N: That is actually that guys name on Brave Frontier, don't ask me why, it just is.** ) as soon as possible." Commented the Sylvian Excalibur. "We'll be in as soon as possible, but I don't know about out, but we'll deal with this challenge once we've gotten to it." I said rather bluntly. "Well in any case, we must hurry, I have to be back at the orphanage by noon. The kids need their lunches." Atro said while impatiently tapping his foot. "Can we go in yet? Jack is starting to get anxious!" Semira said while having her puppy eyes on, normally puppy eyes look cute, except when that person has wings on her head, had SHARP canines and had those reptilian eyes. Suddenly, a figure that looked like an armored burny crashed into the Pumpress, "Gah-" was her only response to it. Normally, I would be worried but this is Semira we're talking about. "Really Vishra? How many other people are you gonna crush?" I asked the armored burny. "ALL LIVING BEINGS SHALL TASTE MY BLADE-"*WHACK*"I honestly don't care Vishra." I deadpanned, "You can go practicing in Mistral after we're done but I will not accept any human blood spilt!" At first Vishra looked taken back by this comment than he just sat on the ground as if waiting... Than again we all are.

"Lively as always I see" commented the inventor. "We'll look who decided to show up!" I replied, and at the same time, I could swear I heard a sigh of relief come from the Rakshasa Lord. "Well are we gonna do this or not!" Fiora said... Actually it was more like she demanded it. "Yes, yes! Come in! My creation is waiting for you all!" Noel said with slight excitement. "However, with your first team, it doesn't look like you'll have the upper hand." He said while looking at Vishra then back to the lab. "Well come on!" The spirits shouted in unison. Well, at least Atro, Semira and Fiora were the ones that shouted. "Shuddup." I said as I was starting too walk in, "Let's get going."

What I saw standing in the middle of the battlefield that Noel had constructed in his spare time **was** someone that I was familiar with. "Karl?" was all I could say as I looked at the famous leader of the 24th demon slayer division, a.k.a. "Rebel Lance".

"I thought I was going to fight your creation? Why am I fighting Karl?" I asked Noel in confusion as I made a gesture towards the warrior. "Well, you see, that Karl that you see in front of you is nothing but a mock unit of your friend. Now be warned, he is much stronger than most of the beings you have encountered so I would suggest that you back down now while you still can." Noel said with a smirk. I replied with a smirk of my own, "Well then, let's see how your well your mock unit can do against me! Battle positions every one!" I told them, and they listened. "Get ready Karl!" Noel commanded the mock and it did so. "EVERYONE AT ONCE!" Fiora yelled.

As as the battle raged on, Vishra was wiped out but we were still doing a considerable amount of damage to them. "NOW FIORA! USE SBB!" I commanded her, "Got it, SCARLET KISS!" She shouted as she unleashed multiple slashes on the warrior, and with the final slash, it went through his armor. "Nngh, that stung" Karl cringed as he clutched his abdomen, "I underestimated you! I'm not holding back anymore!" A blinding light filled the room for a moment than when the light faded stood the mock, fully healed and it looked like he had a spirit behind him, a rhinoceros I guess? "Alright! Go and beat them back in their place Karl!" Noel encouraged his creation, however the mock wasn't focused on him at all, he was focused on me. "Sorry for the hold up Red! Alright, let's do this!" Karl said as he unleashed a barrage of attacks on my team. Soon the only one left was Semira, "I don't think I'll be winning this fight Red, sorry." She cringed as she collapsed from exhaustion. I just went over to her and picked her up bridal style and put her on the sidelines. "Is that all? I expected more from one of the mighty Original Gods.( **A/N: For those who don't know, Original God is a very high rank in the arena, just a few away from being a Radiant Saint. After that there are other ranks us Globals have yet to reach and I plan on reaching them.** ) Or perhaps you were just all bark?" Noel tried to mock me, "Well let's see how Karl does against my next team aye?" I than summoned my mono thunder team.

Out of the light popped up any water elements worst nightmare. Out came Flaring Massacre Rize, Mecha God Grybe, Beast God Exvehl, Echo Sibyl Zele, and they were all lead by Thunder Legend Eze. "Wait... Where's Balgran?" I asked the team, _I'm pretty sure Allegro let me use him for this._ "He had to do something else so it's just us." Rize explained. "Oh well, I bet you can still do this, even without him." I sighed knowing this last part was going to be easy. "Well what are we waiting for!?" Exclaimed Eze, "LETS GET IN THERE AND KNOCK SOME HEADS!" Eze was put in the lead of this group, so there was pretty much nothing I could do about it. That's when we heard an audible gulp.

We stared at where the sound came from and saw a shaking Karl. "Do I really have to fight them Noel?" He asked his creator, pointing at the thunder team. "I doubt you have high chances of winning but you can still fight so stop being a baby!" Noel scowled at him. As my team got ready, Karl took his fighting stance, and I was just standing there with a grin on my face. "Well? What are you all waiting for?" I asked my spirits, with a hint of sarcasm, "Get in there and fight!" I commanded them and they did so. At first, I saw Karl hesitated for a moment but he still ran in.

They exchanged blow for blow until, somehow, Eze and Karl were they only ones left. "THUNDER COMET SLASH!" "BLUE EXECUTION!" Each spirit shouted their respective attack but since element mostly wins, and Eze is an overwhelmly Thunder spirit, Eze easily knocked away the attack and did his amount of damage but he was still on his last legs. "Just a little more, now, OVERDRIVE!" I commanded the Thunder Legend, "Uwaaaah!"( **A/N: I just thought this is how units would go into overdrive... Sorta like Goku going SSJ3... Just my thoughts about it.** ) "Gah! Finish him now Karl!" Noel practically screamed at the mock, that was the moment I threw a strange look mini-statue at Eze. As Karl unleash his barrage of attacks, Eze took them all.

"Ha! Looks like you'll have to try better than that to beat me!" Exclaimed Noel basking in his "Victory"... "Hehehe, I'm not out yet." You could hear the gasp from both Noel and Karl, because standing there was a bruised and battered Eze. I proceeded to throw a Fujin Potion at him, "Use UBB already!" I impatiently yelled at the spirit, "Got it, **_I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"_** His tone didn't even sound human but I had gotten used to it over time. And lets just say Noel was gonna be working awhile to fix his little battlefield.

"Well Noel, looks like the Original God is still kicking while you're just... Well you get what I mean." I said as I walked off with, carrying Karl like a patato bag(slung over my shoulder) back to the village.

Once I laid Karl down in the infirmary I felt this sudden feeling. "Am I forgetting something?" I pondered.

Back at the Lab

"Ugh" Semira moaned, "Where is everyone?"

* * *

 **Finally! This took two days to come up with, mostly because I was being interrupted left and right, and there's school. Cya you guys next time!**


	2. Jack

**Okay! I'm back to you God d*mn readers with another chapter for this story... I swear this is gonna break me one day. Anyways, I'm just writing this in celebration to my new dog! Jack!**

* * *

"Alright guys and girls! Get ready!" Red shouted as they prepared to enter the under cities of Athensphere that was the territory of the legendary Netherhounds. A dark mechanical machine that was infuse with the souls of wolves infused into it. "Your wish is for me to become stronger by fusing with that? Are you mad mortal?!" Hadaron exclaimed while pointing at the turbo netherhound. "Yup and yup. Augmentation may have been illegal back then but now, all magic is legal!" Red said as he started to push Hadaron into the portal, "Why are you humans so ignorant!?" Hadaron yelled as he tried to resist only to be cut off by Lucina, "Their ignorance is part of how they've got this far! Don't you see that?" Hadaron countered, "Their ignorance will be their down fall! It has already been their downfall back in the war with the gods!" His response was Batootha being held at his throat, "Don't you dare insult humans. You're half human yourself." Eze scoffed as he withdrew his blade. "Let's just get this over with." Hadaron finally accepted as he looked at the portal, "I don't wanna be back there for very long, the place holds too many scars that I-" "Shut up." Red interjected, "I get the fact that you are humiliated by the fact that you lost the under city of Athensphere but that was literally centuries ago so shut up!" Red said as he finally shoved Hadaron through the blue portal followed by the rest of the spirits.

-In the under cities of Athensphere-

"Wooow! It's so spooky here!" Lico exclaimed as she twirled for a moment, "And you're the only one here that likes that stuff." Eze said as he advanced forward only to have hordes of Medusa and Zahhak pop out. "Well looks like we're gonna be busy." Raga grumbled as he readied all his weapons, "Remember! We're only here to subdue a turbo netherhound. For some reason all the others can't be caught, anyways, ADVANCE!" Red yelled as his spirits and him started to slice all the monsters down.

-Timeskip-

"Phew. That took forever!" Leore exclaimed as she sat down to rest, "How many of them were there again?" Eze asked as he stretched his arms, "Approximately 347 Medusa's and 239 Zahhaks." Hadaron bluntly stated. "How in Lucius' name were you able to count them?!" Red asked with some disbelief in his eyes, "This used to be my territory. Of course I would know exactly what happened." Lucina looked from behind Red, "What else do you know?" She asked out of pure curiosity, "I also know the fact that the Turbo Netherhound we've been looking for is right behind me." He bluntly stated as a growl could be heard. But this wasn't any normal growl, too rough and too mechanical. "Battle positions everyone!" Red commanded them as he drew his swords. " **Grrrrr.** " The augumented beast stepped out of the shadows revealing a three headed mechanical wolf except, "Turbo Netherhound." Red narrowed his eyes at the beast, than a grin slipped on his face, "Alright everyone, get it alive but beat to a pulp... No, a wire in this case if you have to." Red commanded and his spirits charged the thing.

It could easily sense any attacks from them thanks to its enhanced senses and its three heads. But right when they had it, it disappeared. "Dang it! Keep your eyes-" "No! Use any burst that has an attack area that surrounds you! That's the only way to find this beast!" Hadaron interrupted and ordered the spirits. "Why should we take orders from you? You're not our summoner!" Lico said apparently very angry about the fav of Hadaron ordering her around, "Do you wish to surviv-" "GRAND TUNDRA!" Lucinda yelled as she unleashed her Super Brave Burst, freezing the mechanical being in place with a very visible layer of ice. "... Let's drag it back to the house now." Red bluntly said while sheathing his swords. "Got it!" Eze said as he picked up the frozen being and headed towards the portal. He was followed by everyone else, including a very grumpy Hadaron.

-Back at Red's house-

"You call this place a house?! It's more like a Mansion!" Hadaron exclaimed, "Be quiet, I'm gonna have to give you the basement now." Red grunted, "What?! Why the basement?! You're treating me just like Zedus did!" Hadaron yelled in rage. Which was received by Eze whacking him upside the head, "Be quiet, he's giving you the basement since it's the most open room in this house just so you can stretch your arms when you evolve!" What carried on was silence in the group until Michele and Fiora came in, with their heads steaming like always. "OI! RED! WHO'S BETTER? ME OR THIS BITCH?!" They shouted in unison while pointing at each other, "This isn't gonna end well its its?" Red asked as he facepalmed. "JUST ANSWER!" They both shouted back.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's it! I got my new dog, Jack! Jack the netherhound! Now I just need to evolve him so I get Hadaron's six star and is soon to be seven star! I already have the stupid mecha God waiting for him. Well, anyways, sorry bout the no updates for two days, no internet at my house and the fact that EVERYONE in FFN wasn't able to log in for the past two days. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Wildfire

**YES! It's finally here! Find out what happens... :P**

* * *

"So what're we doing this time?" The blonde girl asked while cleaning her axes of all the monster blood that was staining it, "We're going after a miracle totem, that's what." I replied bluntly. "Why? Don't we already have one?" Hadaron asked as his new wolves were sniffing everything around him for danger. "Yeah yeah, I just want to go cause I'm bored." I replied again while sighing, "There hasn't been that many interesting things going on, Miku has been wiping the floor in the arena while you all have been wiping the floor in the vortex, as always..." "Well alrighty then Red, when we leaving? I'm pumped NOW!" The Thunder Legend exclaimed while trying to hold himself down along with all the Sparks that were flowing out of him and Batootha. Which in turn was smacked upside the head by the Flaring Massacre, "Be quiet manchild, just because you achieved power beyond the gods does not make you any higher than when you were born, filth." "EXCUSE ME?!" Eze shot up with sparks going everywhere but a hand was placed on both of the beings shoulder and the being doing that had a very dark expression, "Exactly what did I tell you both you would have to do if you continued this?... Hmmm...?" This caused both Rize and Eze to flinch, "That we would be sitting out on the next battle..." They said in unison, "And that's what you're gonna do." "COME ON! WE'RE THE ONLY 7* IN YOUR GROUP THOUGH!" They both shouted with shocked expressions, "And you're saying us six stars can't get the job done? Please, he only needs me and he's good to go." Michele said as she glared at them both, "Well come on now! We need to hurry before the vortex closes!" Tridon said as he pushed everyone through the vortex with his augumented hydraloid and jumped through himself.

-timeskip-

"You know that would've been quicker if Eze and Rize would have been there?" Tridon said as the group was walking back to the house with a brand new Miracle Totem behind them, " Yeah yeah, but they still deserved it, they need to learn to stop fighting every freaking 15 minutes." Red sighed as he kept walking followed by the rest of his Units. They were heading just as soon as he heard a thunder clash.

"... You have got to be kidding me." He says as he picks up the pace and eventually breaks into a sprint towards his house.

When he got there, it wasn't in the most desirable conditions... Everything was wrecked with Eze and Rize in the middle of it all. "DIE!" "SCREW YOU!" They kept shouting back at each other like there's no tomorrow, "Keep going and there will be no tomorrow." A voice said darkly that came from the side of their fighting making both look up at him while sweating uncontrollably. "Oh... Uh..." Rize stuttered a bit, "You all are dead~" Michele said sickly, making everyone there except Red shudder. The only reasons why he didn't shudder being there was a vein popping out of his head. "So what should I do? You destroyed my house and practically everything in it... Tell me what should I do as punishment?" Red asked under a growl, making some more of his units shudder. Even the idols were sweating. "Well, ah... Um... Let's get to work Rize, ahahaha!" Eze tried to say with enthusiasm but there was clear nervousness in his laugh. Rize simply agreed to this idea and soon they started cleaning up.

-timeskip-

"Eh? What the...?" Red grumbled as he sat up in his bed. For some reason there was a lot of noise coming from the outside. "What the heck are they doing at this time of night?" Red grunted as saw it was 2AM. He decided to put on his robe and check out what was going on. When he exited his room and on to the balcony, he saw that his units had taken the liberty to draw out a summoning circle and Michele was in the middle. "What in Lucius' name is she doing?" He grumbled as he headed back inside and went downstairs, through his kitchen and out the back door. When he walked out, the miracle totem he had just gotten, along with a dragon mimic, a fire totem, one of his many legend stones and finnally that fire mecha God he had to work overtime for.

"What the heck is goin-" he was promptly interrupted by the glowing circle where the spirits were absorbed by Michele. _Please don't tell me that they just fused into her... Wait, legend stones don't fuse... Does that mean...?_

When the blinding light had settled down, a woman was in Michele's place, clutching a piece of metal that read "No. 1" carved onto it. "Michele?" Red asked the woman, eyes full of excitement and surprise. "Yup, it's me!" He just stood there, looking at Michele, completely flabbergasted. "B-but I thought you quit on becoming a seven-" "I'm not a quitter!" She yelled in anger, "I'll always find a way somehow. I know I will!" Red was a bit taken back by the outburst but smirked. "Well than, I guess you aren't a quitter." She looked at him in shock, soon teary eyed.

"Well come on! What are we waiting for!?" Eze randomly yelled out of the crowd, "Lets celebrate!" Which in turn set off a party or in Red's mind, _Chaos..._

-timeskip-

"Come on now everyone! Time to sleep!" Red clapped as he guided all his spirits through the door, which can was fairly huge considering the fact that 7 foot tall spirits had to walk through it every day. "Gah!" His shepherding of the spirits was promptly interrupted by a familiar woman. Michele.

"Soooo, what's my present, Red?~" She asked in a slurred voice, indicating she had a few, too many drinks. "How about we get you to your bed, have you go to sleep, than I'll have a few Burst Emperors fused into you. That sound good?" He asked, trying not to upset the drunk woman, which in turn only dug his own hole. "Suuurreee~~" He sighed, as he picked her up bridal style and had Grybe close the door for him as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

He opened the door, making sure not to bump her head into anything, which was proved difficult with the fact she swayed her weight around randomly, for no reason. By the time he got her into bed, he already had a few red bumps on his own head. "Night." Red said, quite bluntly as he went to exit the room, which was futile when Michele pulls him back, "Come on~ Why don't you stay with me tonight?~" the Wildfire Lotus asked with puppy eyes. _Lucius damnit. Why does she have to be so drunk!?_ Red shook his head, "No thanks, Michele. I think I'll go stay in my own roo-" he was promptly cut off when Michele just yanked him into the bed with her, as she immediately fell asleep, snuggling against him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..." He tried to squirm out which proved futile as well when she hooked on to him like he was a freaking, giant teddy bear.

"This is gonna be a loooonnnggg night..." He ironized the fact that he was gonna have a hard time sleeping with her being so close and clingy to him. _Of all the spirits out there, she had to be my first summon... Luciusdamnit._

* * *

 **Man, this took FOREVER to make... Mostly with the fact that I have to keep up with what she says... Oh well... Anyways, this was made in commemoration of Global FINALLY getting 7* Michele(YUS!), Exvel and Melchio... Luckily I had finished the stupid last stage to "Ten-winged Tormentor" in Grand Gaia chronicles... Stupid freaking Zelban... Broke through me Deimos defense too many times... Anyways! Let's celebrate these new 7* units!(throws champagne at everyone)**


End file.
